Human effects
by TheHaackMeister
Summary: This is my first story about a different humans make first contact and how they enter the galaxy. (their will be no joining the citadel, them getting our tech or use giving in to their demands) I'm a novice at this and their will be small bit from other game in this but this is not a crossover.


Human effect

Hello this is my first story so I do like feedback about it. This story will be a mass effect first contact but there will be a different humanity (no silly system alliance with that stupid eezo) this will also have bit from other game in it but it is not a crossover I'm just using those bits because there good

Timeline

 **2017** \- now

 **2019** -ISIS (Islamic state) buys/get given nuclear bomb from North Korea.

 **2020** \- world war 3 is started by North Korea, ISIS and other terrorist groups when north Korea invaded south Korea and ISIS set off its nuclear bomb in Moscow attempting to stop Russian bombing run on their bases in the middle east, they attempt to frame U.S.A for the bombing. Investigation find ISIS responsible with the backing of some Muslim leaders in middle eastern countries, U.S.A and allies moves forces to help south Korea. China refuses to help North Korea in the war, the middle east starts to falls into anarchy with most middle east nation blaming each other for aiding in the bombing of Moscow.

 **2021** \- Russia government is rebuilt and send it military forces to fight ISIS, EU send forces to help Israel in case of possible invasion.

 **2023** \- U.S.A and allies' forces push North Korean forces back to 5km of Pyongyang, North Korea launches nukes on Tokyo and other major city in japan + los angles, Honolulu (Hawaii) and anchorage(Alaska) U.S.A and other major cities within range are nuked, nuclear weapons are also launched at Beijing and Hong Kong china in revenge for not supporting them. ISIS release a biological agent in Istanbul Turkey killing most people in the city. ISIS leaders are killed by Russia bombing runs, ISIS start to fall apart because of the power vacuum.

 **2024** \- ISIS is defeated and the middle east calms down, Kim Jong-un detonates nuclear bomb in Pyongyang to not be captured, killing all remaining North Koreans leader and vast amount of civilians and military personal + many U.S.A and allies forces, over the next month all remaining North Korean forces surrender and North Korea is absorbed into South Korea. The UN is given more power to keep world peace (WW3 death toll 290.305 million). First man on mars is achieved with a colony established just after.

 **2026** \- warp drive is invented is tests and fails studied find, that it must be operated outside gravity well (e.g. outside a solar system same goes for mass effect FTL drive) this lead to need for better power generation and sub light thruster technology, gravity generators are also invented. (this timeline has no Prothean tech on mars and no mass relay in the traverse this is where we are, except two, one going to the terminus/council space and one is relay 314 inactive under light Turian patrol once every two months. No Enzo in our solar system) Due to the damage on earth from WW3 and the need for it on mars terraforming tech is made and use to fix earth and is planned to be used on mars.

 **2028** -earth's population reaches 10 billion, the cost to terraform mars is huge, UN ask to form one government many major powers agree soon all nation agree, UNE is born (United Nation of Earth and colonies) UNE starts building warships to defend the UNE

 **2036** \- mars is terraformed making it habitable and plans are made to travel beyond the solar system.

 **2037** \- explores/scouts are sent out to surrounding system. The first A.I is invented (we treat A.I like they are our children)

 **2050** \- 20 of the surrounding system have mining outpost (there is not many naturally habitable planets. council/terminus space has theirs along the relays network) in the 20 system one can be terraformed it become the 1st extra solar colony on a habitable planet. UNE navy reaches 1000 ships plans to increase it are made

 **2080** \- UNE navy reaches 3000 ship and 7million army/marine personnel, 50 system under UNE control with 3 habitable planets one is natural but still needed minor terraforming done on it.

 **May 6 2084** \- first contact is made with a less advanced race that is instantly aggressive, they attack the exploration ship which escape and report there finding on this race known as the Vulfen imperium (got these guys from the game Stardrive, they are wolf like creature they are shorter and quicker then human but we are bigger, stronger and smarter)and are FTL/warp incapable, UNE decides to put them down and deploys the military and navy to forces them to surrender or if they do not then to conquer them.

 **May 8 2084** \- it is found that they practice slavery these bring out rage in the UNE due to hatred of slavery, when UNE forces arrive at their home world they broadcast an offer of surrender to the Vulfen forces they respond by firing on the UNE forces which does little damage due to UNE superior technology and Armor(we don't have shields yet), UNE navy fire back obliterating there forces and takes orbital control, from there they orbital bombard all military base's on the planet they also destroy the emperors palaces killing all of the imperial family. The Vulfen people leaderless quickly surrender and are annexed into the UNE, they are soon after are given all rights and citizenship like humans.

 **2100** \- UNE controls over 160 system, 14 inhabitable colony planets, population of human 58 billion, Vulfen 14 billion. Military/navy forces 7,000 ships, 17,0000 army/marine personnel. Improvement in power generation and warp tech plus prototypes energy shields are invented but are still in experimental stage, energy weapons are being developed rapidly.

 **18 June 2130** \- on board UNSC forward unto dawn (I know like the Halo one but it sounds awesome) exploring a new star system

"captain exiting warp in 10" said the navigation

"ok" said the captain to the navigation "when we exit warp start scanning the system, let see what we got" he said to the bridge crew in a bored tone

"Exiting warp in 5..4..3..2..1 sir were out of warp" said navigation

"beginning scan of the system….ok we have 6 planet system 2 lifeless rocks closest to the star, a gas giant with 3 moons and another 2 lifeless rock sir nothing of interest" said one of the bridge crew

"that odd I'm picking up radio waves coming from one of the moons of the gases giant" said the ships A.I

"ok that Wait what?" the captain said to the ship A.I in a bit of shock

"I've got radio signal coming from the second moon of the gas giant sir" the A.I said "but it broadcasting in beeps I don't understand it sir" she said looking at the captain

"okay take us closer and let have a look" the captain said as the image came up on the main screen as they approached the moon, it looked like a gloomy dark world

"captain scans of the planet show a very think atmosphere that contain a lot of heavy metal and pollutants from what I can guess could be some form of industry caused this" the A.I said to the captain who was giving her the WTF look

"send a report to command and keep them updated" the captain said to communication as the ensign got to sending the report "let's see what down there"

* * *

On that gloomy dark world known to the locals as black marsh or it once was a mash (here come a piece from the elder scrolls series and those who don't know these are lizard people, its now a desert)

Tel,ka was looking at the sky that was black, he had heard stories of how the sky was clear and could see many great thing, but that was before his kind the Argonians blotted it out with their pollutants from their need for advancement. But their world was dying and the people knew what was going on but there is nothing they can do to stop.

However they still tried to live but more and more died each day, you see their home of black marsh was a small swamp world with little natural resource that went thought a big industrial revolution and they used up all the resources as well as pollute their world until it biosphere was slowly breaking apart and was going to basically go POP and to top it all off the nation on the planet had a big war for resource (so they used what was left fighting each other will their world was slowly dying and since the biosphere breaking apart water and air was Slowey sipping out into space leave the planet dry and full of heaver gases in the atmosphere making it harder to breath and killing those that cannot handle it, imaging you're in a room full of smoke and it slowly getting thicker that how there world is)

Tel,ka tried his best to help his people by helping his uncle who was a scientist who was sending Morse code(well his people version of it they haven't made the phone yet) out into space to see if anybody was out there, well his uncle theory was that there was and if they could get their attention then maybe they could get saved. Little did he know somebody was hear their call for help

"sir I ran some applications over the signal and it a simple message from what I can tell" the A.I said as she was hard at work try to decipher it when she got it "captain I've got it" the captain looked at her "it a simple numerical code that is signalling for help from what I can tell"

The captain rubbed his chin "okay take us into orbit and get better scans I want to know what happened and going on down there" said the captain

Little while late

"sir scans show life on the moon it also telling me that this was once a garden world but it seems that the natives destroyed it" said the person on the scanner

"we need to send this to the president immediately" he said to the A.I she just nodes

* * *

Two days later Earth: emergency parliament meeting 4:30pm

The president walked up to the microphone in the middle of the amphitheatre like room to make an announcement, there is also news crews there as well

"good evening I'm here to put some very important information to the parliament tonight" he said in a serious tone as an image of black mash appeared on the screen above him "one of our explore ship out on the edge of known space came across this moon" he point to the screen "it is a moon orbiting a gas giant" he said get a confused look from everybody "the reason I'm bring this moon to your attention is because it is inhabited by a pre space flight species that is dying from over pollutions of their world which is dying" this got everybody looking at him "I've been talking with some experts and the answer I've got is that, its biosphere will not last much longer, so I'm asking the parliament for the authority to deploy the navy to help recues as many of these people as they can before the world dies and takes them with it" he said getting their approval.

Tel,ka was there sitting in front of the radio town controls having given up on sending out signals when the it started beeping on him, he immediately grabbed a piece of charcoal (primitive version of pencils) and started writing down the message when he was done he look at it and it said "YOU HAVE BEEN HEARD" Tel,ka ran outside to telling people when he heard a large horn like sound (think of the one from pacific rim) and look up to see a giant ship coming thought the smog/black clouds followed by thousands of smaller ships.

* * *

 **24 June 2130** \- the evacuation of black marsh begins and last for 12 day until the planet biosphere finally collapse killing all who were on the planet, 4 million Argonians are evacuated and absorbed in to the UNE same as the Vulfen

 **2150** \- energy weapons and shields are perfected they are made the norm on all military ships and personnel (ours are far superior to mass effect tech)

 **2179** \- first contact is made with a less advanced race then the UNE called the Pollops (more advanced in medicine then UNE) who come from Sporl in the Polmar system, they are very pacifist race with no need or want for violence and as such they form close ties with UNE to get protection (also race from Stardrive game)

 **2187** \- Pollops decided to be absorbed into the UNE, to have more safety and protection, they are given rights and citizenship.

 **2199** \- a rogue plant (gas giant) is found out in deep space with 5 moon orbiting it, inner 3 are lifeless, 4th has atmosphere and has high thermal energy under the surface making It liveable, 5th is massive metal world, company's try to get mining right to the planet but UNE keep it for itself, ship are sent to the surrounding areas to search for similar systems. UNE controls over 400 systems, 43 inhabitable colony planets, population human 135 billion, Vulfen 37 billion, Argonians 21 million, Pollops 29 billion. Military: navy 37.000 ships, 38 million army/marine's personnel

 **2200** \- mass relay is found a drift in deep space UNE decides to leave it be but station the 7th fleet to watch it.

 **2217** \- the mass relay becomes active

* * *

Navy class of warships

Titan class 10km only one has been made it is flagship of 1st fleet guarding earth

Flagship class 7km one leads each UNE fleets except the 1st

Carriers class 6km

Dreadnought 5km

Heavy cruiser 3.5km

Cruiser 2km

Light cruiser 1km

Destroyer 750m

Frigate 500m


End file.
